Nevertheless, i love you
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Oneshot. Lo sabía. Rosalya era lo inadmisible, lo intocable. Aun así… ¿Por qué se enamoró de ella sabiéndolo? / —Gracias… Lysandro. / El amor no siempre es como un "cuento de hadas". Y esto, es un claro ejemplo. /LysandroxSucrette/ Dedicado a LonelyDragon883. c:


**¡A**l fin! Ebajisnbhufv afhuz –Shora de la emoción por por fin escribir algo de CDM.

**E**ra a la mañana cuando tuve esta idea, y no tuve luz, así que no pude escribir uvu **R**ecién ahora me pude acercar para escribir en **W**ord~.

**E**n algún momento de la redacción, perdió sentido alguno :v **–C**ofcof**D**esdeelprincipio**C**ofcof- así que no se sorprendan si no entienden nada.

**A**demás, este **F**ic también va dedicado a mi gran **jamor de la bida –I**nserte corazoncito deformadito- **LonelyDragon883! **7u7 **(Y**a tú sabhéh **A**kari **D**islecxcxzczikháh que te dedico ehtóh con tooh´mai corajión**).**

* * *

><p><strong>Amour Sucré no me pertenece<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: L<strong>o sabía. **R**osalya era lo inadmisible, lo intocable. **A**un así… **¿P**or qué se enamoró de ella sabiéndolo? **/ –G**racias… **L**ysandro. **/ E**l amor no siempre es como un _"cuento de hadas"_. **Y **esto, es un claro ejemplo. **[O**neshot]

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: R<strong>osalya**xS**ucrette **[U**nilateral**] – L**ysandro**xS**ucrette.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nevertheless, I Love You<strong>

**.**

_Love is not pink._

_If only ... If only I had not fallen in love with you ... Everything would be better ..._

_Don't you think so, Rosalya?_  
><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yo lo sabía. No tendría que haberlo hecho, pero… Aun así…<p>

– ¡Sucrette! ¿Me estás escuchando? –Reclamo Rosalya, haciendo un mohín adorable.

Hice la mejor sonrisa que pude, y le dije: –Claro que lo hago, Rosa.

Me miro de forma sospechosa analizándome, cosa que me asusto. Después de haberme mirado fijamente como 3 minutos seguidos, finalmente dejo de mirarme así.

–Está bien… Si tú lo dices… –Me dijo, todavía dudosa.

–No necesitas preocuparte, Rosa.

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. –Movió sus manos al aire suspirando, restándole importancia.

Después de todo, no quería preocupar a Rosa.

Porque yo…

Ya lo sabía. Rosa, Rosalya era lo inadmisible, lo intocable. Algo imposible que ella pudiera alcanzar…

Aun así… ¿Por qué se enamoró de ella sabiéndolo?

– ¿Su…? –Me pregunto preocupada.

Sentí mis ojos arder, y me di cuenta de que estaban aguados.

Estaba a punto de llorar delante de Rosalya.

–N-N-No es nada… N-No te preocupes… –Un nudo en la garganta se empezó a formar, y finalmente mi voz se quebró.

El amor no es siempre como un _"cuento de hadas"._

Y esto, es un claro ejemplo.

Era una estúpida, lo aceptaba. Pero… Aun así… ¿Por qué yo…?

Estaba por llorar…

Porque, Rosalya era lo único en su mundo. Rosalya era la única para ella…

Finalmente, después de tantos minutos de miradas preocupadas, murmullos de parte de ella y tanto tiempo de aguantar mis lágrimas, exploté.

Pero…

–Hola, Su. –Escuché la voz de Lysandro y sentí que me estaban abrazando. Eleve mi vista para ver su cara sonriéndome, para consolarme.

Abrí los ojos sorprendidas por su aparición. Y como siempre, me acurruque en sus brazos para protegerme. Lysandro, como siempre…

Lysandro siempre la salvaba. Porque él era su luz, su única luz que lo aceptaba todavía sabiendo que ella era diferente a las demás personas.

Al parecer me entendió, y uso una excusa para irse de allí.

–No te preocupes por Sucrette, Rosa. Solamente… Se siente un poco mal por el almuerzo. La llevaré a la enfermería.

–Bueno… –Hablo más calmada. –Si está contigo significa que todo estará bien para Sucrette. –Me guiño el ojo, aunque no sabe que la veo por un pequeño hueco que me daba los brazos de Lysandro.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>.<br>**_

* * *

><p>–…<p>

–… Y… ¿Qué paso para que pongas esas expresiones y acciones, Su? –Pregunto algo desconcertado. Ya que, solamente me ponía en ese estado cuando entraba en trance o cuando estaba con él solos.

–Bueno… Ya sabes… –Suspiré, haciendo una sonrisa. Aunque, por la cara que hizo Lys, seguramente esbocé un gesto realmente extraño, un intento de sonrisa. –Solamente lo de siempre… –Bajé la mirada para que no me vea llorar, aunque ya lo ha hecho varias veces.

Después de unos minutos que había reinado el silencio, decidí observar a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que era la azotea, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado allí?

O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo llegue aquí sin saberlo?

–Oye, Su… –Dirigí mi vista hacía él al escuchar su voz, y me sorprendió lo que vi. Estaba sonriéndome… Con sus brazos extendidos para abrazarme. Normalmente, lo hubiera rechazado… Pero al ver eso, mi corazón se rompió nuevamente.

Me arrastré por el piso para llegar a él y me abrazo. Al sentirme tan refugiada, no pude hacer otra cosa más que romper en llanto.

–Ugh… L-Lysandro… mgh… –Empecé a gemir del llanto, mientras que el me consolaba con palabras dulces.

Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre…

Siempre…

–Siempre… Me ayudas… L-Lys… –Susurré en medio de mi llanto. Y sin saberlo, sorprendí a Lysandro con mis palabras y él solamente… Bueno, él como siempre me sonrío cálidamente, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujará.

Y recordé esas palabras que me había dicho hace apenas unas dos semanas.

_"–Me gustas, Sucrette. –Me puse a reír pensando que era una broma, pero al ver su expresión de seriedad, solamente pude abrir los ojos grandemente y balbucear cosas sin sentido. Lysandro, al entenderme, dijo algo, que me hizo mucho más mal, casi haciéndome llorar allí mismo. Dijo una frase que yo nunca podría decir –No te preocupes por mis sentimientos, Su. Después de todo, sé que solamente te complicaré las cosas. Pero, yo solamente quería que lo sepas."_

–Oye… Lys… –Después de varios minutos, pude hablarle.

– ¿Hmm? –Hizo entender que me escuchó para que le preguntará lo que quisiera. Y sentí un peso en mi cabeza, se había apoyado allí, seguramente mirando el cielo.

– ¿Dónde está tu libreta? –Pregunte divertida al darme cuenta que no la había visto desde hace rato y al parecer, él no se dio cuenta.

– ¿Lys…?

–Jajajaja. –Me empecé a reír fuertemente, olvidando que hace un momento estaba llorando.

–N-No es gracioso como para reírse de algo serio como esto… –Me dijo nervioso.

Al parecer no se dio cuenta.

Al parecer no se acordó que yo lo tenía guardado en el bolsillo de mi campera.

–Ay… Lys. –Pronuncié secándome las lágrimas que había producido su falta de memoria. –Toma. –Le entregue su libreta y me puse a reírme nuevamente al ver su cara confundida. –Tú me habías dicho que la guarde para que no se te pierda, ¿No lo recuerdas Lys?

Cambió su cara confundida y solamente pudo pronunciar un: –Ah… –Se puso a observar la libreta que estaba en su mano.

–Por cierto… –Lo distraje de lo más interesante que pudo hacer en el día –observar su libreta– cuando dije eso.

– ¿Sí?

Respiré hondo y le pude hablar. O algo así…

–Respecto a lo que me dijiste semanas atrás…

Lysandro hizo una expresión de no acordarse, pero después de unos pequeños momentos al parecer lo recordó y abrió un poco sus ojos signo de sorprenderse, pero después hizo un gesto extraño en su cara. Creo…

Solamente creo que trato de sonreírme como siempre.

–No te preocupes por eso. –Me contesto normalmente, haciendo ese gesto extraño que rompía mi corazón más que otra cosa.

Lo peor que puede hacer Lysandro es mostrarse así ante a mí.

Y es mucho peor… Saber que yo soy la causa de eso.

Baje la mirada empezando a apretar mi pantalón y morder mi labio inferior, molesta.

Nuevamente Lysandro ocultaba sus sentimientos solamente para no afligirme. Aunque, es tan despistado que no se da cuenta que eso es peor para mí.

–C-Claramente… E-Eso me preocupa m-mucho… Lysandro… –Dije nerviosa, sintiendo que la garganta me quemaba.

Sentí un líquido empezando a resbalarse por mi cara, mojando mi ropa.

–Oye… Sucrette, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupado, acercándose a mí.

Rápidamente me levante del piso levantando mi rostro, y solo con ver la cara de Lysandro, exploté.

– ¡TODO PASA! –Grité, moviendo mis brazos enfadada. – ¿¡POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ, LYSANDRO!? –Seguí exclamando mirando al cielo que empezaba a nublarse. – ¿¡POR QUÉ TE OCULTAS SIEMPRE ASÍ!?

No quería gritar, pero aun así… No me podía contener. Y vi la cara de Lysandro, era todo un poema.

– ¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¡¿SABES?! ¡PIENSAS QUE OCULTANDO TODO SERÁ LO MEJOR PARA MI! ¿Pero sabes qué? –Dije sarcástica sonriendo con sorna, pareciendo calmarme, aunque no era así. – ¡ES TODO LO CONTRARIO! ¡QUIERO MORIR CUANDO VEO ESA SONRISA FALSA EN TU CARA!

No quería exponer eso.

Simplemente ya no podía parar.

– ¿¡POR QUÉ…? ¿Por qué…?

Finalmente, me hice como una especie de bolita en el suelo, todavía llorando.

–Aun cuando sabes lo asquerosa que soy por amar a una mujer… ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí…? ¡Justo como lo hizo Iris y Kim, sabes! –Levanté mi vista nuevamente, todavía llorando fuertemente. E hice un grito desgarrador.

–Su… –Alcanzó sus manos hacía mí. Pero…

– ¡No te me acerques! ¡No, no, no, no! –Negué con mi cabeza, como una idiota desesperada. –No merezco todo lo que me ofreces… Lysandro. –Empezó a retenerme entre sus brazos y me detuve.

Reino el silencio en el lugar por varios segundos. Y sentí unas manos agarrando mis mejillas, para que eleve mi vista hacía su cara.

– ¿Y si solo…?

– ¿Qué…? –Pude pronunciar, casi como un susurro.

– ¿Y si solo intentas enamorarte de mí, Sucrette? –Al escuchar su frase abrí mis ojos como platos, quedando sin palabras. Lysandro pronto se avergonzó de sus palabras y se sonrojo. –Olvida lo que dije… –Susurro, pero antes de que diga algo más, lo interrumpí.

–Está bien. –Asentí, afirmando su propuesta.

– ¿Eh…?

–Que está bien, Lys. –Pronuncie, poniéndome de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

–E-Eso… –Se puso rojo y yo empecé a reírme.

–Por favor, cuida de mí.

– ¿Lys? –Pregunto confundida al escuchar su silencio. Y dirigí mi mirada para ver la imagen más tierna que vi en todo el año.

Sinceramente, todo hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera enamorado de Lysandro.

–L-Lo mismo digo… Sucrette… –Sonreí cálidamente al escuchar esa frase.

Porque yo estaba rota.

Y Lysandro es el único que puede repararme.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que les haya gustado. **M**e fue muy difícil escribirlo, ya que todavía no me adapto bien a sus personalidades.

**P**ero sobre todo espero que te haya gustado el **F**ic **Dislecsikháh hascnsackinasinckwa**.

**C**uéntalo como un regalo por tu primer año cumplido cumplido en **F**an**F**iction~.

**ESPERO TU PINSHÍH REVIEW AKARI DISLECCSIKHÁH**:'0

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
